Mirror Through The Worlds
by The Age of Awesomeness
Summary: One is blind, one is deaf, one is both blind and deaf, the other is paralyzed and the last is almost dead without her siblings. This is the tale of Badgerkit, Wolfkit, Foxkit, Bearkit, and Leapordkit. They are made of legends and sent, not by just Starclan, but the 5 original leaders themselves. Meant to save the clans from a time of terror, that only they can stop.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! New story! sorry I haven't gotten a chapter up for This Is My Story, The One Thought to be Dead. I have lots of school work that I have to catch up on due to me missing two weeks. Credit for inspiring me goes to KitTea. This was inspired by their Gemini series, so feel free to check it out.

Disclaimer(although I think people shouldn't have to do them): I don't own warriors or many things would be very different.

Here you go! My new story!

Lightning spun through the air, thunder weaved a web of noise. The clouds began to cover the moon. It was a minute to moon-high. A queen had been in labour for sometime now; then the loudest wail wove its way through out the camp. Their medicine cat had a shocked look on her face. It took the other queen in the nursery to snap her out of it, after the other queen herself snapped out of her trance. They began having a frantic conversation, though they had to abandon it to save the kits. Two had been born at the same time. Their mother was in pure agony, and a momenit later another kit was born. Exactly at moon-high. They called for the father to help them lick the kits. Another agonizing moment later, two kits were born-again at the same time. The father stared in shock while the queen let out more loud, wailing screeches that echoed over the thunder and lightning. The medicine cat and the other queen screeched at him to start licking. Then they had time to look over the kits. One tom wouldn't mew, or cry for milk, but he lived. Another tom was having trouble finding his way to his mother and her milk. The third tom wasn't moving, but still he cried and wailed. The final tom didn't mew, nor could he find his way to his mother, though with guidance he made it. The only she-cat seemed barely alive, but as she was put with her brothers she became as feisty as they. When the last kit was born the thunder went silent, the lightning stopped spinning, the clouds flew away and voices were heard. It rose from the newborn kits, as they chanted over and over,

"The lightning has been stopped, only to strike again. The thunder went mute, only to speak again. The clouds have left, only to return again. Beware of those who go by the names. Beware of them. Beware, we warn you. You will have only one chance. We cannot give you more. Beware of those. Beware of those. We shall repeat again, beware of those who go by the names. Beware of them. Beware, we warn you. You will have only one chance. We cannot give you more. Beware of them. Remember this prophecy, remember that the lightning has been stopped, only to strike again, while laying in wait. Though the thunder is mute, it will rise and speak again, only to tell false tale. Beware of the clouds that will leave, only to fly back home and make it rain once more. Beware we warn you. Beware."


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise! New chapter! I've never been more inspired to write a story! So here you go!**

**Winslow'sPhoenix- Here you go! The first chapter! And thanks!**

**Disclaimer(I still see no point to these)- I don't own warriors**

Dawnlight was pacing frantically outside of the medicine cat den. Her only daughter was in there, and she was close to death. Her 4 sons sat beside her, asking if they could go in.

"No! You cannot go in! Leave your sister alone! She is close to death!" Dawnlight wailed.

"But mommy, she's not. She just sleeping. Let us go and wake her. Please mommy, let us go." Foxkit replied.

"Oh well. I may as well let you see your sister one last time." Dawnlight mewed to her sons.

-FOXKIT POV-

Foxkit limped into the medicine den with his brothers. He walked up to Badgerkit and said

"Wake up sister," and Badgerkit jumped up and said,

" FINALLY! Why didn't you come sooner?"

"Mother wouldn't let us in," I replied.

"Then you should have demanded or run past her or got in here! I couldn't take her sobbing over me any longer. She makes it seem like I'm already dead."

"Okay, we'll come earlier next time. Just don't climb out of the nest next time! That's why she took you here. Remember that she doesn't remember what happened when we were born."

"And I'm glad she doesn't remember that," interjected Tansyfeather. "You have to remember the only ones to know what happened that night are myself, Bluecloud and Sandstar. And your father might remember a bit."

"… Oh yeah. I forgot that we are the only known kits who seem to remember everything since birth…" Said Bearkit.

'Well DUH. Jayleaf never told us a story that had kits like us.' Leopardkit signed with his tail along Foxkits back while he repeated what Leopardkit signed out loud for Bearkit.

'Hey! Let's go to see Jayleaf. If we bring him a piece of prey he might tell us a story! Just make sure to tell him it was my idea, ok Foxkit?'

'Yeah, sure.' I sign to both Leapordkit and Wolfkit. And soon my siblings and I are on our way to see Jayleaf. With Badgerkit in the lead and Leopardkit and Wolfkit right behind her, with Bearkit and I not far behind, with me guiding Bearkit with my tail.


	3. Alligences that took a long time to make

**For the record, this took hours. As in 3-5 hours. This isn't a real chapter but I suggest you read all of it. **

**SPOILER ALERT**

**The cats separate into two different clans**

**SPOILER ALERT OVER**

**Updates are all over the place because of school. Sorry. Just a heads up. There should be a chapter in the next week at least. Have a great day!**

**Thanks to Sunripple and NightmareTheFoxWitch for following this story. **

**Sunripple(X2)- I feel bad for him too, and I thank you for being encouraging! I don't get many reviews...**

**Have a AMAZING day every one!**

Alliances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader- Sandstar- Pale ginger andwhite tom with Amber eyes

Deputy- Adderbite- Yellow and black she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Tansyfeather- Sleek grey she-cat with yellow/green eyes

Warriors-

Snakestrike- Muscular black tom with yellow eyes

Voleclaw- Muddy brown Tom with amber eyes

Darkdeer- Beautiful tan and white she-cat with blue eyes

Birdflight- Black she-cat with a tint of pink and red/pink eyes

Mousewhisker- Light brown Tom with Amber eyes

Slashpelt- Black and white Tom with bright blue eyes

Grassfire- Brown and tan Tom with a greenish tint and grass green eyes

Flameclaw- Ginger Tom with silver eyes

Blueflame- Blue/silver she-cat with orange eyes

Fogsky- Light grey and cream Tom with blue eyes

Apprentices-

Oakpaw- Brown and black tom with orange/red eyes(Mentor- Adderbite)

Elmpaw- Light brown she-cat with yellow/orange eyes(Mentor- Darkdeer)

Poppypaw- Black and brown she-cat with orange eyes(Mentor- Slashpelt)

Queens-

Bluecloud- Blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

[Mother to Mousewhiskers kits: Lightningkit(Pale cream coloured Tom with Amber eyes), Thunderkit(Pale grey she-cat with green eyes), and Cloudkit(White and light grey Tom with yellow eyes)]

Dawnlight- Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

[Mother to Flameclaws kits: Wolfkit(Slim, fast, grey and white tom with piercing leaf green eyes- deaf), Leapordkit(Golden, black spotted tom with caring golden/yellow eyes-blind and deaf), Foxkit(Bulky, muscular red/orange and white tom with sharp blue eyes-paralyzed to differing levels depending upon how many littermates are near him), Bearkit(Muscular deep brown coloured tom with milky red-orange eyes-blind), and Badgerkit(Strong, bulky, tall, fierce, grey, black and white furred she-cat with defiant, sharp, piercing teal eyes-dead acting if with out at least one litter mate- with only 3-Blind

With only 2-deaf and blind

With only 1-Paralyzed, deaf and blind

With none- acts like dead-barely breathes, and heart is slow, almost non-existent pulse)

Elders-

Jayleaf- Muscular grey Tom with green eyes

SHADOWCLAN

Leader- Cherrystar- Red/pink she cat with amber eyes

Deputy- Foxfur- Red Tom with white chest and paws and yellow eyes

Medicine Cat- Feathertail- Light grey and grey Tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Stoneleaf- Dark grey and black she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors-

Ferntail- Black and white tom with green eyes

Blacktail- White Tom with a black tail tip and paws with yellow/green eyes

Darkclaw- Dark brown she-cat with pink/red eyes

Applefur- Red Tom with blue eyes

Falconflight- Brown/red she-cat with brown eyes

Leaffur- Brown, Black and Tan she-cat with green eyes

Skyfall- Silver furred she-cat with grey eyes

Sunblaze- Bright yellow Tom with yellow/orange eyes

Redfang- Ginger Tom with teal eyes

Apprentices-

Seedpaw- Brown and tan Tom with green eyes(Mentor- Ferntail)

Flowerpaw- Tortishell she-cat with green eyes(Mentor- Darkclaw)

Coyotepaw- Red/grey Tom with blue eyes(Mentor- Foxfur)

Goldenpaw- Golden furred Tom with grey eyes(Mentor- Blacktail)

Queens-

Berryseed- Tortishell she-cat with lilac eyes

[Expecting Ferntails kits]

Elders-

Scartail- Brown Tom with a scarred tail and yellow eyes

Kestrelflight- Brown and tan she-cat with Amber eyes

RIVERCLAN

Leader- Lakestar- Grey she-cat with deep blue eyes

Deputy- Almondpelt- Tan and cream Tom with brown almond shaped eyes

Medicine Cat- Lavenderpool- Cream coloured she-cat with lavender eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Willowpaw- Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Warriors-

Berrybush- Light brown Tom with red/purple eyes

Seastrike- Grey tom with a distinct blue tint and Amber eyes

Waterapple- Grey tom with a redish tint and silver eyes

Ivystream- Pale grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Reedflower- Brown tom with blue eyes

Fishscale- Silver tom with a distinct shine to his fur and orange eyes

Kelpheart- Cream and grey tom with teal eyes

Minttail- Cream she-cat with mint green eyes

Apprentices-

Firpaw- Light brown Tom with yellow eyes

Pinepaw- Deep brown Tom with yellow/green eyes

Queens-

Ravenclaw- Black she-cat with white chest, paws and stomach and lilac eyes

[Mother of Waterapples kits- Honeykit(Golden she-cat the colour of honey with lilac eyes), and Hazelkit(Brown she-cat with silver/lilac eyes)

Tigerlily- Ginger she-cat with black stripes and Amber eyes

[Expecting Fishscales kits]

Lionfire- Sand coloured she-cat with a bushy tail and green eyes

[Expecting Seastrikes kits]

Elders-

Owlbone- Old brown and tan Tom with yellow eyes

Daisyclaw- Cream coloured she-cat with brown eyes

WINDCLAN

Leader- Runningstar- Tan she-cat with brown and black flecks and golden eyes

Deputy- Firefoot- Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat- Blackleaf- Pure black Tom with lilac eyes

Warriors-

Fleetfoot- Brown tom with black spots and yellow eyes

Swifttail- Black tom with white spots and a stripe down his back and tail with Amber eyes

Heatherfeather- Tan and brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Bramblefur- Brown tabby Tom with green eyes

Snowclaw- White and black she-cat with green eyes

Emberfang- Dark grey and ginger Tom with orange eyes

Silverdoe- Silver she-cat with grey tabby stripes and silver eyes

Apprentices-

Daisypaw- Tan she-cat with silver eyes

Petalpaw- Brown she-cat with purple-red eyes

Marigoldpaw- Golden/orange she-cat with marigold coloured eyes

Grasspaw- Tan Tom with grass green eyes

Goldpaw- Brown tom with gold eyes

Queens-

Fernfur- Grey she-cat with black flecks and yellow eyes

[Expecting Fleetfoots kits]

Elders-

Fangfoot- Black she-cat with white fang shaped marks on her flanks and green eyes

Faststrike- Once fastest cat in Windclan, skinny, lithe brown Tom with yellow eyes

Buckpelt- Brown and tan Tom with deep brown eyes

SKYCLAN

Leader- Snowstar- White and cream tom with yellow eyes

Deputy- Dirttail- Brown tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Stoneflight- Dark grey she-cat with Amber eyes

Warriors-

Iceclaw- White she-cat with a light blue tint and yellow/green eyes

Whitecloud- Pure white she-cat with green eyes

Stormsky- Grey Tom with blue eyes

Firefly- Ginger tom with lilac eyes

Spottedflight- Tortishell she-cat with blue eyes

Birdfur- Brown and tan she-cat with brown eyes

Featherleaf- Light grey she-cat with a roughly shaped leaf of her flank and lilac eyes

Twigfang- Brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Cheetahspring- Golden-yellow Tom with black spots and blue eyes

Redflame- Red Tom with white chest and stomach and Amber eyes

Apprentices-

Hollypaw- Black Tom with green eyes(Mentor- Featherleaf)

Queens-

None

Elders-

Scarflame- Ginger tom with scars on his face and blue eyes

Brightfur- Bright Tortishell she-cat with yellow eyes

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLAN

Strawberry- Red-pink she-cat with green eyes(Mate to Blueberry)-Loner

Blueberry- Blue-grey tom with amber eyes(Mate to Strawberry)-Loner

Blackberry- Black Tom with yellow eyes(Son of Strawberry and Blueberry)-Loner

Raspberry- Red-orange she-cat with green eyes(Sister to Blackberry)-Loner

Cranberry- Ginger she-cat with Amber eyes(Sister to Blackberry and Raspberry)-Loner

Flight- Slim, fast grey she-cat with green eyes

Black- Black Tom with yellow eyes

Grey- Dark grey Tom with brown eyes

Brown- Brown she-cat with silver eyes

White- White Tom with green eyes

Tan- Tan she-cat with brown eyes

[Mother to UNKNOWNS kits: Llyla{Li-La}(Cream she-cat with lilac eyes), and Lilac(Tan she-cat with lilac eyes)]

OTHER ANIMALS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

Midnight III- Badger who can speak cat-tongue and can read the stars

Midnight IV- Badger who is learning from her mother to read the stars and speak cat-tongue


	4. Chapter 3

**Surprise. New chapter. Please review! I found out that, funnily enough, you can leave reviews on your own stories with out having to log out. I laughed really hard when I found this out. Well anyways have a great day, and no flames(for the record).**

**Disclaimer- I do not own warriors. And for the record these disclaimers are dumb.**

-Badgerkits POV-

"Jayleaf! Can you tell us a story? Please? We brought you some fresh-kill!" Foxkit mewed.

"Sure you can, Foxkit. And Badgerkit and Leopardkit and Wolfkit… And what's your name son?" Mewed Jayleaf.

"His name is Bearkit, Jayleaf." I interjected.

"Oh, yes. I am getting forgetful in my old age," He replied.

"Wolfkit says your not that old Jayleaf." Foxkit said for his brother.

"What story do you wa-," Jayleaf was cut off by me saying,

"Leopardkit says he wants to hear one about legendary cats!"

"Oh, so that's what you want to hear this time, eh?"

"Yeah!" I yell! "Hey Foxkit. Do you want to sign to Leopardkit or Wolfkit this time?"

"I'll sign to Wolfkit, ok?" Foxkit replies. "And keep the volume down will you?"

"Ok, so let's start the story, eh?" Jayleaf mews. "Once there were three cats. Two of the three began to show a very special bond, they were so close they were near inseparable. The thing that made this so peculiar is that one was deaf, and the other blind. Soon special things began to happen around them, such as things lighting themselves on fire, or cats obeying any order given to them. The third cat tried to see if he had a bond with his brothers; but alas, he did not. Soon he grew so jealous, as to try to kill them. But the two who shared a close bond couldn't be defeated when near each other. So while one was on patrol, and the other hunting he snuck up on the deaf one, thinking he wouldn't hear him approaching, but unfortunately for him, his other brother was with him. They were talking about a prophecy, it was about 5 kits, who would say a prophecy on the night of their birth; though he didn't hear any more because while trying to get away he stepped on a twig, and alerted them to his presence. They went and looked but he had run. He fled and luckily for him, they didn't smell his scent. About three moons later, he overheard them again. They had finally figured out why they shared such a bond; it had turned out they were Gemini. They almost always have a disability, but share a close bond. Those two brothers are the only known Gemini ever. It is said they are only sent when a great time of peril it to come upon the land. It wasn't known how many cats are in a Gemini bond, but it is suspected to be only 2, as the third brother did not share the bond the other two."

"But what was the 'five kits saying a prophecy' about?" Inquired Bearkit.

"No one knows that Bearkit. All of the leaders since that time receive that dream. But not until during the time of the leader, who will have the 5 kits born under their leadership, will understand the dream." Jayleaf explained.

"Leopardkit wants to know more about the prophecy, and why you know so much about it," I say to Jayleaf.

"I will answer his second question first. I used to be the old medicine cat for Thunderclan. And I do know that the 5 kits will say, during their kithood, before they should be able to talk, 'The lightning has been stopped, only to strike again. The thunder went mute, only to speak again. The clouds have left, only to return again. Beware of those who go by the names. Beware of them. Beware, we warn you. You will have only one chance. We cannot give you more. Beware of those. Beware of those. We shall repeat again, beware of those who go by the names. Beware of them. Beware, we warn you. You will have only one chance. We cannot give you more. Beware of them. Remember this prophecy, remember that the lightning has been stopped, only to strike again, while laying in wait. Though the thunder is mute, it will rise and speak again, only to tell false tale. Beware of the clouds that will leave, only to fly back home and make it rain once more. Beware we warn you. Beware.' That is the entire prophecy that they will say during their kit hood." Jayleaf explained.

"When will they be born?" I asked him.

"They say when mortal peril will fall upon the clans. Supposedly they are to be 4 moons younger that the ones to bring the time of destruction. The problem is that if they are sent away, and they don't return, the clans will be destroyed if they don't return in time. That is all I know. Please do not ask more," mewed Jayleaf.

-Dawnlights POV-

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS SHE TANSYFEATHER?!" I screamed at the medicine cat.

"She and her brothers went to see Jayleaf," Tansyfeather replied calmly. "I believe they went for a story."

"But…. But…. Wasn't she almost dead?" I whispered.

"No, if you watch her, she is always with her brothers. They cure her." She explained.

"HOW ARE THEY HER CURE?! I DEMAND TO KNOW!" I screeched.

"Remember the night of their birth? ….." She started to explain.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-(this is dumb still) I do not own warriors.**

**Sunripple-I like Midnight and her descendants too, and yes Badgerkit has a very interesting condition**

**Sunripple-Yes she is quite over protective. And it is understandable thoughost. It would be tough to be her.**

-Tansyfeathers POV- It wou

"The night they were born, they delivered a prophecy, only moments after their birth." As I waited for her reaction, I set about making a new nest; to replace the one Badgerkit had been unwilling to be in.

"What was the prophecy?" She whispered to me.

"I guess since you are their mother, you should know. It was 'The lightning has been stopped, only to strike again. The thunder went mute, only to speak again. The clouds have left, only to return again. Beware of those who go by the names. Beware of them. Beware, we warn you. You will have only one chance. We cannot give you more. Beware of those. Beware of those. We shall repeat again, beware of those who go by the names. Beware of them. Beware, we warn you. You will have only one chance. We cannot give you more. Beware of them. Remember this prophecy, remember that the lightning has been stopped, only to strike again, while laying in wait. Though the thunder is mute, it will rise and speak again, only to tell false tale. Beware of the clouds that will leave, only to fly back home and make it rain once more. Beware we warn you. Beware.' I told her.

"Who else knows of this?" She asked me, "And who are the 'Thunder, Lightning, and Cloud' In the prophecy?" She whispered, even softer than the last time.

"Only Sandstar, Bluecloud, Jayleaf, possibly Flameclaw, myself, and" My voice dropped to a whisper, "your kits."

"BUT HOW DO THEY KNOW?!" She wailed.

"The thing is, they have known since before they were born. They awoke in you when you went into labour, and they knew the prophecy; but they also knew that they could not say it until all of them were born and together. If one of them had started out of turn, the prophecy would not have been told by them; and the next little of 5 might, but they would be too late to stop the Thunder, Lightning and Clouds in the prophecy." I told her.

"Why have they told you, and not me?" She asked me. I told her,

"While I was pretending to look them over, I told them that kits do not open their eyes for a few days after their birth, and that kits don't walk and talk for at least a half a moon. It was so they wouldn't be running around camp the next day. As of the day they were born, they didn't need to wait to run around. They could have been running around the next day, proving that they were special. As of now, all but your kits, Sandstar, you and myself, think that the kits were only used to DELIVER a prophecy. They are not expected to be in the prophecy."

"But who are the Thunder, Lightning and Clouds?" She asked me again.

"No one will know Not until they reveal themselves." I told her patiently.

"But didn't he prophecy say 'Beware of those who go by the names' ?" She inquired.

"Wait a moment….. It does say that." I mewed out loud to myself. "I'll be back right away! Wait RIGHT THERE for me!" I yelled.


	6. Chapter 5

**I have aver nothing to do... So I type on my phone... And I have gotten 5 chapters done in the course of 3 days! Go checkout my poll by the way. **

**FanficTo-A-T- Yes, O snap!**

-Sandstars POV-

"Sandstar! SANDSTAR! SANDSTAR!" Tansyfeather bellowed through out the camp.

I came out of my den and asked her, "What is it Tansyfeather?"

"I've figured out a part of th-," Tansyfeather was cut off by my tail being slapped over her muzzle.

"In my den. NOT out here," I mewed to her.

"Ok, ok. But you better get Bluecloud, the kits and Dawnlight before I tell you," she mewed hastily.

"Ok, I will get them. But you must stay here, ok?" I told Tansyfeather.

"I will wait. Please hurry. It is really important," she pleaded.

-Bearkits POV-

Sandstar came into the elders den and told us,

"My den, now."

"We will be there as soon as possible Sandstar," Foxkit mewed. "Badgerkit, tell Leopardkit and Wolfkit where we are going."

"Ok." She mewed before running her tail along Leopardkits back and flicking her tail in front of Wolfkits face. "Let's go. You can guide Bearkit. I'll guide Leopardkit. Is that ok Bearkit? Or do you want me to guide you?"

"No, Foxkit can guide me this time!" I reply, "Lets go!"

-Wolfkits POV-

Badgerkit signals to me to go and she begins to guide Leopardkit with her tail, while Foxkit guides Bearkit with his tail. Soon we arrive at Sandstars den, and waiting there are Bluecloud, Tansyfeather, Sandstar and our mother. Soon Badgerkit begins flicking her tail, and while some would mistake it as impatience, I know she is 'speaking' to me and telling me what the others are saying.

'Tansyfeather says she has figured out a part of the prophecy, with the help of our mother. Foxkit just asked what they figured out, and she says they figured out who 'the Three' are. Tansyfeather says that the part of the prophecy that says 'Beware of those who go by the names' means Blueclouds kits, since their names are Lightningkit, Thunderkit and Cloudkit. Bluecloud agrees that it makes sense but is in denial that her kits will bring destruction and peril to the clans. It's understandable though, she just doesn't want to believe it. Now mother is saying we should get Jayleaf, since he was the previous medicine cat.' She signs as the conversation that I can't hear goes on. I notice that Leopardkit seems to understand, thanks to Foxkit doing another type of signing to him. I tap Badgerkit on her shoulder and tell her,

'But won't that mean that Cloudkit will run away or almost die and tell false tales? And that Lightningkit will try to strike us by hiding, and that Thunderkit will help them both by speaking out?'


	7. Chapter 6

**Sunripple-I feel sorta bad too, but that's the story. **

**Heres a new chapter. Please go vote on my poll and please leave constructive critisism. It's 50-50 right now. I need at least one more vote. Thanks for reading. Have a great day!**

-Leopardkits POV-

-Time skip 1 moon-

I felt Foxkits tail along my back; he was telling me what was going on. Lately I have been noticing things tags I shouldn't know. I get glimpses of sight when I wish to see, I get snippets of hearing when I wish to hear, and the biggest amazement us that if I wish to be normal I get glimpses and snippets together. Foxkit told me that Sandstar has called a meeting; it would seem Oakpaw is getting his warrior name and Thunderkit, Lightningkit and Cloudkit become apprentices. I wish I could be normal, just so I can watch the ceremony. Then, suddenly, my vision explodes into colour and I hear Oakpa—no, Oakskys name being chanted.

'Would you like me to tell him congratulations on becoming a warrior from you?' Foxkit asked me with his tail. Without thinking I reply, out loud,

"Yes. Please do so Foxkit." Cats around me, including my siblings, gape at me. I realize that I talked out loud for the first time in my life. I continue talking and say, "You look like fish. You might want to close your mouths before bugs jump in," with amusement in my voice.

"You… Your…. You're TALKING Leopardkit!" Bearkit yells.

"I've kind of figured that out Bearkit. I'm using my voice to tell you this. And don't bother trying to sign Badgerkit, not right now! I can HEAR and SEE! It's amazing!" I yelled. At this point all of the cats in camp were staring at me, and I was trying to memorize each cat, so when I heard their name, I had a picture, in my head of course, to associate them with. I had to memorize pelts and eyes with a name before I lost my sight and hearing. Soon everything began to go black at the edges, and my hearing became muffled, like moss was being stuffed in my ears. I began to frantically sign to my siblings, saying that it was going away. That I couldn't hear or see anymore.

'How do you do that Leopardkit?' Badgerkit asks me.

'I don't really know. I just wish to be normal, or to hear, or to see. And it happens! Tell Bearkit and Wolfkit to try. See if it does anything!' I sign back to her. A little while later, she signs back and tells me,

'It works! Bearkit can see for a couple of minutes, and Wolfkit can hear for little bits. It's amazing!'

'How did everyone react to this?' I ask her.

'Ummmm… Cats are divided. Half want to kill us and half want to keep us alive. And by the way, The Three are now apprentices.' She tells me.

'What is Sandstar going to do with us?' I ask her, afraid of the answer that could come.

'He's making us all apprentices early. As in tomorrow.' Badgerkit tells me.

'Why though? Is he afraid that we'll be driven away and have to survive on our own?' I inquire.

'No… Not really. He's sent away all the cats who want to kill us. I believe that all the clans will know of this by next gathering.' She tells me, with her tail moving in a way that suggests she is worried.

'When's the next gathering?' I ask, though I am worried, I act calm.

'Tomorrow, he's making us apprentices tonight.' She tells me. 'When I run my tail along your back, do your wish thingy so you can participate in our ceremony.'

'Ok. I will try to. I will tell you if it won't let me though.'

'C'mon, let's go. Mother wants to wash us. Let's go get it over with. She's eyeing us now.'


	8. Chapter 7

**I found a chapter that was almost finished. So I finished it and am posting it. There won't be anymore chaps for 2 weeks.**

-Bearkits POV-

"… And now I name you Bearpaw, Wolfpaw, Leopardpaw, and Badgerpaw. I know it is early for these five to be made apprentices, but I have no choice. There are cats who wish to kill them and they must learn to live on their own. The whole of the clan will be their mentors. They will need special guidance to learn. Now, I am aware Foxkit wants to be a medicine cat, and Tansyfeather has agreed to ale him as her apprentice. That is all." Sandstar told the clan.

Soon Tansyfeather and 4 other cats; Dawnlight, Sandstar, Snakebite and Darkdeer, came up to us, and took us on a tour of the territory. Tansyfeather was constantly showing Foxpaw places to find herbs, and which type of herb they are. We all stayed together for Foxpaws and Badgerpaws sake. My brothers and sister were constantly describing the territory, when i wasn't able to use my sight, because it wasn't a permanent wish, and it tires me. When my sister would ask me to use my sight to see a important marker, I would, but then I would shut it off once I had it memorized. I was glad that I was blind; I found that sight hinders instead of helping now. I've grown used to not seeing anything but black, so when I can see, I feel worse than when I'm blind.

"—PAW! BEARPAW!" Foxpaw yelled.

"What? Why did you need to yell in my ear?" I replied, with anger in my voice.

"We're going back to camp. Do you plan on coming? Or are you staying in the forest?" Badgerpaw asks.

"Oh, sorry. Let's go!" I mew. "I was zoned out."

"What were you thinking about, Bearpaw?" Badgerpaw asks, with a mischievous tone.

"About the wish. And my sight." I say, and she leaves me alone. Then we begin to hard back to camp along the Riverclan border, and we encounter a large patrol with kits and the leader in it. Tansyfeather asks,

"What are you doing here, Lakestar?"

"The cats that left your clan came to our camp, and convinced some Riverclan cats to help them take over our camp. Any cats who didn't want to kill those 'Gemini' as they called them, were forced out of the camp." Lakestar tells us. "They drove us out by fighting, and we didn't want Lionfire or Tigerlily hurt. Nor did we want Honeykit hurt. We just ask to come to your camp and talk to Sandstar."

"Ok, we will take you to our camp. Follow us," Darkdeer kindly tells her.

"Why do you have kits with you?" Minttail asks.

"We are apprentices, and some of us aren't deaf!" I exclaim. I whisper to Badgerpaw "tell Leopardpaw and Wolfpaw to use their gifts, quickly."

"What do you mean by 'some of us'?" Kelpheart asks.

"Why did you want us to use our gifts Badgerpaw?" Leopardpaw and Wolfpaw ask. We'll have fun explaining this.


	9. Chapter 8

**IM BACK AND STILL SWINGING! Here's your new chapter, and this story is no longer on Hiatus!**

-Wolfpaws POV-

"Why did you want us to use our gifts Badgerpaw?" Leopardpaw and I course. Then I see the Riverclan patrol in front of us.

" YOU GUYS WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TALK!" Bearpaw screams at us, "YOU WERE JUST SUPPOSED TO LISTEN!"

"Well sorry," Leopardpaw replies sarcastically. "And while you're screaming at us, would you mind explaining the Riverclan patrol with queens and a kit in it?!"

Now that Leopardpaw had mentioned it, I noticed the two queens and the kit on the middle of the patrol, surrounded by warriors. Then I noticed the LEADER of Riverclan and both medicine cats in the patrol.

"Wolfpaw?" Foxpaw asks, "Are you there?" With amusement in his voice.

"Huh? What do you want?" I ask.

"I was trying to tell you why they are here, if you care to know." He says, "It would seem that Bluecloud and the others driven out yesterday attacked Riverclans camp with the support of some Riverclan warriors that dislike Gemini in the stories, and so **wheAn** they screamed that they needed support to kill Gemini in their clan, about half began attacking the loyal Riverclan warriors and they drove them out of camp. Hence why Lakestar and queens are here." As he told me the story, the pieces began to click into place. So Bluecloud and the others thought that we were Gemini, so they think that they have to find some cat who will be able to turn our abilities on without our permission, so that it will hinder three of us while fighting.

"Hey guys, who's going to go back to camp to camp to tell the other cats that half of Riverclan is going to stay in our camp?" Bearpaw asks, " Since it can't be one of us, I think that Tansyfeather and Sandstar should go and tell them. They're more likely to trust our medicine cat and leader."

"Good idea Bearpaw." Sandstar said, then turning to the Riverclan patrol, "I am assuming that you, Lakestar, and your medicine cats will come and explain your dilemma, right?"

"You are correct Sandstar. I would send a patrol to warn Shadowclan and Windclan that there are rouge warriors driving cats out of their camps." Lakestar told him.

-Dawnlights POV-

"Ok, I will help the queens and kit. Snakebite and Bearpaw, can you help carry herbs? And will you four take the rear and help cats who fall behind? And Darkdeer please lead them to our camp." I order. As I fall back to help the queens, I notice that both are pregnant, and yet there is a kit only two moons old; and that she is barely the age to eat freshkill, and neither of the queens seem to produce much milk at the stage they are at in their pregnancy. As I come towards the queens I ask,

"Why do you have a two moon old kit with you?" A queen with ginger fur and black stripes tells me,

"She is neither mine or Lionfires kit, nor is she a rouge kit. Her mother is Ravenclaw, and when the clan split, she refused to stay with her mother, so we took her with us."

"Ah. Would you like me to be your temporary mother—umm…"

"Honeykit! That's my name!" She squeals. Then the ginger queen asks me,

"Why are you willing to be her temporary mother? Did you recently lose kits of your own?" I smile and say to her,

"My kits are only two and a half moons old. Except they are apprentices already! Those five apprentices with us are my kits, though I don't have use for my milk since they were a moon old. I believe they just drank it and ate freshkill without my knowing, so I have milk to give if Honeykit cares for me to be her mother for a while."

"Wh—wh- why were your kits eating freshkill at one moon old?!" Lionfire asks.

"It's because they are the 'Gemini'. They delivered a prophecy at birth, and had to be told by the medicine cat that kits don't open their eyes for a couple of days, and that kits don't walk and talk until at least a half moon." I told them. Honeykit was the first to react.

"Wow! So you're the mother of the 'Gemini'?" She squeals.

"Yes I am the mother of the 'Gemini'," I reply, with amusement in my voice at the excitement in Honeykits voice.

"Wow! I want you to be my mother instead of my boring mother one. She won't play with me and Hazelkits too much of a mouse-heart to play rough." She pouts. I chuckle and say,

"I'll be your mother if you REALLY want me to be." I then turn to the other queens and ask, "Is that ok? I still can stay with her in the nursery if you wish."

"No, it's fine. I'm warning you, she is really energetic." The ginger queen replies.

"I'm sorry, I never caught your name-"

"Tigerlily. My name is Tigerlily." She tells me with a smile. I look up and notice we are almost at the camp. As we go into the thorn tunnel, I decide that I will lead the queens straight to the nursery, to help them avoid insults.

"Tigerlily and Lionfire, please follow me to the nursery. I was the last queen so there will be no angry cats in there. Honeykit, I'm going to carry you in, ok?" I tell the queens. And then we enter camp.

**And there you have it! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Heres bs the first f two chapters this week. Sorry about the lack of updates. As I said, blame my class, not me. You will get another chapter this week. And give me feedback on how I did writing in a kits POV please! **

-Honeykits POV-

_Evening_

As Dawnlight carries me into camp I am amazed at the amount of cats in the clearing. It's huge!

"So these are the refugees?" A brown Tom with Amber eyes asks with disdain.

"Yes, they are the refugees Voleclaw; and you will respect them," Sandstar declares. "And since you seem to need a reminder of what that is, you can help the apprentices fetch moss for the queens, and you can show the warriors to their dens, and where to find moss for their nests."

"C'mon Tigerlily and Lionfire, I'll show you the nursery" Dawnlight says around my scruff. Tigerlily and Lionfire seem to dislike the meanies! I don't care! I just want to hear more stories! As Dawnli—mother, carries me towards a milky smelling hole, the five kits with the big cats come and the brown one asks,

"Do you want us to find reeds for your nests?"

"If you can find reeds on your territory-" As Tigerlilys voice drowns into the other noises, I struggle and manage to be set down.

"The elders den is that den over there Honeykit," Daw—Momma tells me as she points with her tail.

"I'm going to hear a story!" I squeak, and I run off in the direction Momma pointed in.

-Tansyfeathers POV-

As I curl up in my nest, preparing for sleep, a voice, not sounding of the clans, whispers in my ears,

"The Sky will move, to meet on the way and form up a mountain with the Pebbles and Stones. But beware, as the Mountain crumbles from inside, five sturdy Trees will arrive to help move the Mountain and the Sky." The voice continues to whisper, "You know who the Trees are, but cats unable to walk Starclans skies wish to tell the Trees and their guides something in between from now and a half moon. The Trees must accompany you as much as possible. Heed the words told by the first Stoneteller, delivered by Rock That Causes Avalanche. Heed her words!"

I bolt upright from in my nest, and scramble through my thoughts of who to tell. The obvious ones are Badgerpaw and her siblings, Sandstar and Dawnlight. My mind debates upon telling Jayleaf, and it flickers to 'Yes'. I run to Foxpaws nest, being careful to not disturb Lavenderpool or Willowpaw, and shake him awake. I tell him,

"Siblings, Sandstar, Dawnlight. Den, Sandstar, NOW!" He immediately scrambles out of his nest and begins hurrying towards the den entrance. He heads to the apprentice den, and I to the elders den.

-Foxpaws POV-

I bolt upright and immediately run to the apprentice den. I find my siblings waiting at the entrance for me, Pinepaw sleeping behind them, and Badgerpaw says,

"Cut the blabbing. Let's go!" I ponder how they know, but immediately dismiss it and push it away, into the depths of my brain. I wave my tail as a signal to follow me, and head towards the nursery. I peer in and find all of the queens asleep, including my mother. I pad into the den quietly and wake her and Tigerlily. I tell Tigerlily,

"If Honeykit comes back, you need to watch her. I need to take my mother for a bit." Turning to my mother, I say, "C'mon. We need you." And as I exit the milky-smelling den, I wave my tail for my siblings to come too. We head towards Sandstars den and climb up the rock pile. Dawnlight asks if he is still awake, and when he says yes, we enter.

-Jayleaf POV-

"….And that is how the clans were formed Honeykit," as I finish my story, a be gruntled Tansyfeather bursts into the den.

"Jayleaf! I need you now!" She exclaims. "We need your help to deci-" and she is cut off by my tail over her muzzle, and myself saying,

"Tansyfeather, I happen to have a guest." As I turn to Honeykit, I tell her, "I'm sure Tigerlily is looking for you. Why don't you go sleep in the nursery?"

"Awwwww." She pouts as she leaves the den. As I turn to Tansyfeather I ask,

"What is this about?"

"All will be explained. Follow me," she says. As we enter Sandstars den, I see Foxpaw and his siblings, Dawnlight, and Sandstar waiting for us.

"Anybody want to explain why we are up as the moon is rising? And not the sun? Could this not wait till morning?" The five siblings ask in unison.


	11. I swear you guys hate me by now

Okay, there seems to be some confusion of what Thunderclans camp looks like. It's a big square, like 30'x30'. It has varying sizes of hollowed out 'dens' in the walls, plus brambles and stuff expanding around the entrances. The leaders den is big enough to fit 6-9 cats cozily. You have to remember that the five are only about 2 ½ moons-3 moons old. The nursery can fit up to 4 queens with 3 kits each, and 1-2 pregnant queens. The Warriors den can fit 15 warriors at the current size, if expanded near the entrance, it could easily fit up to 30 more cats. The apprentices den can it up to 15 apprentices, and the medicine cat den can fit 10 cats, plus herbs. Elders den can fit up to 6 cats, since there is rarely more elders than that. I've had a review about this, so I'm answering it. By Monday, I swear I should have a chapter up. The triple update will take some time, so DEAL WITH IT! I've been busy getting forms signed, preparing for optimist festival next Thursday, a badminton tournament in a couple of weeks, a major headache (as in eye strain and tension headache. As if posing this it's been going for 4 days straight, so I'm not allowed on electronics as much until it goes away, and I'm not supposed to be reading as much, so you're lucky to know where I've been), cleaning my junior dragster, homework, fabric and fashion shows (with my mom), curling finals, and lots of ice, EVERYWHERE! I hope that that's enough reasons to explain why I'm missing, along with my distressed friend. The two previous authors noted are being deleted.


End file.
